After He found a Wife of Course
by backwards.4u.only
Summary: It may come as a surprise but in all the time she had known Sasuke she had only ever come across Uchiha Itachi a few times and each time only a few fleeting minutes. She did know he was retiring from ANBU soon because he was going to be taking over his clan sometime in the future, after he finds a wife of course.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura woke up with the constant sound of all too familiar bickering of her two teammates.

Dazed, she sat up and looked around. She saw the familiar white walls and breathed in the scent she knew all too well. Immediately she knew where she was; the hospital. She cleared her throat and both boys turned her way. They both looked relieved at first but then their eyes turned angry.

She looked at both of them confused. "Why am I in the hospital?" She asked nervously. "You don't remember?" Naruto shook his head. "You passed out from exhaustion."

She looked away guilty, but not all ashamed at what she had done, just guilty she had worried them. "Sorry for worrying you." She said. "Sorry? Sakura-chan you had us worried sick!" Naruto yelled. "Yeah why didn't you stop working if you were tired" Sasuke said finally voicing his opinion. Sakura's guilt increased tenfold, but she also looked angry. "He could've died! What was I supposed to do, let him?" She screeched. "You could have let another doctor do it." Naruto said. "There was no one else around that was capable. Sasuke how was I supposed let your cousin die?" She asked sadly.

Sasuke paled and he tensed up.

"Who was it?" He asked. "Uchiha Shisui." She answered. Uchiha Shisui happened to be Sasuke's favorite cousin. How could she take a break knowing how he important he was to Sasuke. How selfish was that?

"Is he okay now?" Sasuke asked. Sakura's eyes softened. "Yes. He's doing just fine." Sasuke's posture relaxed. Then his face turned determined. "Still don't scare like that again!" Naruto nodded his head, fiercely agreeing. "Okay." She replied knowing full well that if the situation came upon her again she would do the same in a heartbeat.

They seemed to catch on to that too and shook their heads annoyed in her direction. Sakura grinned at them. Soon they were grinning too. They couldn't help it, Sakura's grin was contagious.

Sakura then sighed and declared that she had lazed around enough and through the blankets off her. "Well let's go check on my patient, shall we?" She said getting up and stretching. "But Sakura-chan you need to get some more rest." Naruto insisted. "Naruto I've rested enough." She said in a voice that left no room for argument.

Naruto sighed and let his shoulders droop.

Sakura looked around for her Dr.'s coat and grabbed it off the visiting chair beside the bed. After sliding it on and adjusting her hair to make it at least look presentable she grabbed her clip board she was forced to carry around because she was Head Medic off the side table and her medical journal she listed poisons, antidotes, medicines and the ingredients she used to make them. She didn't let anyone touch it, not even Tsunade. But she understood, being a medic herself.

Then she walked past them in a confident stride she had gained after training with Tsunade and her body filled out.

Naruto and Sasuke both groaned mentally at the picture she made. They weren't at all interested in her, with Naruto happily with Hinata and Sasuke happily single, but Sakura was a very beautiful women, and single. Of course they were the reason she was single. They didn't believe there was anyone out there that deserved Sakura. And her new attire didn't help the situation at all.

Her normal attire had come to cling to her form as her body had filled out. Chasing the guys away had become a hassle, but it was worth it.

When they reached Shisui's room they found somebody already there. Uchiha Itachi!

It may come as a surprise but in all the time she had known Sasuke she had only ever come across Uchiha Itachi a few times and each time only a few fleeting minutes. She did know he was retiring from ANBU soon because he was going to be taking over his clan sometime in the future, after he finds a wife of course.

She shook off her initial shock and walked over to the bed. Behind her she could hear Sasuke and Naruto entering and one of them sliding the door shut. She did a once over on his body and decided he was healing rather nicely. She smiled to herself. She moved her gaze over to his face to find him awake and starring at her chest.

She gritted her teeth and reminded herself that she didn't heal him to break him again. She cleared her throat. When he didn't look up she clenched her hand and the clip board crumbled in her tight grip. He looked up her surprised and his face scrunched up nervously. Sakura took a relaxing breath.

"You can leave in a week. But you're going to need another week's recovery time. Think of it as a two week vacation time." She ordered. "You got it doc." He saluted and then winced and slowly moved his arm back down. Sakura frowned worriedly at him and moved a glowing green hand to his arm and soothed away the ache. She heard him release a relived breath. She smiled gently up at him.

"Oi! What did you do to make Sakura-chan pass out from exhaustion!?" Naruto broke the peaceful silence.

Sakura whirled around and glared at him. He stepped behind Sasuke nervously. Sasuke glanced back annoyed. Sakura huffed.

Sakura felt eyes on her suddenly. She looked around the room and met the eyes of Uchiha Itachi.

Unknown to Sakura, he was feeling amused. One glare form Sakura and Naruto was hiding behind his little brother for protection. It was amusing that such a petite women could do that. Though he wasn't all that surprised. After all he had witnessed her not moments ago turn a single clipboard in a pile of rubble at her feet with just a grip of her hand.

Suddenly he winced. His eyes were starting to hurt again. He hoped no one noticed.

Unfortunate to him Sakura did and she instantly reacted. She moved towards and Itachi looked at her warily as he stepped back. Sakura was able to deduct that the pain was coming from his eyes. She rushed forward.

Itachi was surprised being faster than her he thought he could move away but another wave of pain made him stay where he was, causing Sakura to tackle him.

Her hands were immediately on his temples. She pushed chakra through her hands and started to get rid of the pent up chakra after finding it the same thing Sasuke and Kakashi suffered.

She felt Itachi relax instantly. He settled his arms around her hip and closed his eyes peacefully.

Unknowingly the other occupants of the room were staring at them with their eyes wide and their mouths gaped.

After she was finished she removed her hands and opened her eyes.

Itachi also opened his eyes and starred up into her gorgeous green eyes. His eyes were the softest Shisui and Sasuke had ever seen them.

"Feel better?" She asked softly. He nodded his head starring lazily up at her. His fingers were unknowingly rubbing circles on her hips. Then their position dawned on her and she blushed tomato red. She jumped up and started apologizing.

Itachi dragged his body up. He on the other wasn't sorry about anything that just happened. He felt the most relaxed now than he had in years. He felt like he could keep her around for the rest of his life.

Itachi didn't know how right he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Sakura still couldn't believe she had tackled Uchiha Itachi. She rubbed her hands over her face. She was so embarrassed. She didn't know how show was going to face him at Shisui's 'Welcome Home' party.

She hoped to all kami that Itachi wasn't there. But of course he was going to be there. It was his cousin's party. She huffed out loud. People gave her weird looks.

Then there was another part, the medic part, who wanted to check on his eyes.

After leaving the hospital she decided she needed to at least look nice before going to the Uchiha compound. No need to give the stuck up bastards a reason to taunt her. She arrived at her apartment she took a hot shower and put on a dress, much like the one she wore in her genin days, but without the shorts underneath. She wore her normal knee high boots and decided her hair looked fine down. Then she was on her way to the Uchiha compound.

As she approached the gates she saw a familiar blond head of hair. "Naruto wait up!" She called. He jumped suddenly at his name and turned around. As soon as he saw her he smiled at her and waited for her to catch up.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" He said as she finally caught up. "What's up?" He asked. "Oh the usual, hospital, paper work…"

Once they came to the guards (Stupid right?) they asked for permission to be let in. As soon as they were they headed to the biggest house at the back of the compound. Along the way they met up with some trouble.

"What are you doing here? Only Uchiha are allowed here!" An outraged voice yelled. They both turned around baffled. They had both been here plenty of times and no one had ever said anything until now.

There was a girl no older than they were standing there. "We were invited to Shisui's Welcome Home party." Naruto said, clearly more than annoyed. They girl turned to Naruto and her eyes suddenly turn from mad to flirty in a matter of seconds. She rolled her eyes. 'Oh great!' She thought. "Well who are yo—" Sakura cut her off.

"Come on Naruto we don't want to be late." She said dismissing the girl entirely. "Alright Sakura-chan." He said happily.

She heard the girl let out an angry war cry. "Hey you pink haired whore!" The girl yelled. She froze. Naruto inhaled sharply. "Oh hell." He said. Sakura turned around slowly and was surprised to see Itachi sanding behind the unknowing girl. Sakura wondered what he would do, anger forgotten momentarily. "I advise you not to anger her girl, it may be the last thing you do." Itachi said in a bone chilling voice.

The girl turned white. "Itachi-sama…" She spluttered. "I was just going to tell this girl her place." Sakura bristled her anger coming back into full flames. She took a dangerous step forward. "Sakura-chan." Naruto said nervously behind her. She ignored him. Once she was a foot away from the girl, who was now glaring back at her naïvely she asked, "And what is my place?"

The girl smirked at her and said, "Obviously beneath m—"She didn't even finish her sentence before Sakura brought her hand up and backhanded her across the face. The girl flew through the air and landed six houses down from them.

Several people who had witnessed this gasped, openly showing their shock. Sakura turned around and started to venture again, to the Uchiha main house, without so much as a glance back. Naruto followed nervously behind her, hoping that no unlucky victim stumbled across his fuming teammate's path.

Itachi followed after them. His clan members were giving him looks as if to say, "Are you going to just let her do that?" He ignored them and walked after Naruto and Sakura.

When he had heard the girl call Sakura a whore he was immediately angry. He wanted to yell at the girl but knew Sakura could take of herself. And she did. He had thought it amusing watching Sakura backhand the girl. And if he was honest with himself, a bit of a turn on. It was kind of hot watching her act so aggressively. He shook his head, ridding himself of such thoughts.

After they all ate the celebration dinner Mikoto had made, she had worked up enough courage to ask Itachi about his eyes.

She took a deep breath and approached him. "Itachi-san I would like to look at your eyes." She said nervously. She was surprised when he immediately responded, "Follow me."

He opened the door to a room and she was immediately hit with the scent she had smelled when she had, she blushed, tackled him that day at the hospital. This must be his room.

He led her to his bed. He sat down on the bed cross legged. He motioned for her to join him. She tried to relax fully as he had but to no avail. She was still pretty nervous to be around him. Not because she was scared but because he was most likely the most attractive male she had ever seen.

She reached her hands to his temples and closed her eyes to concentrate. She heard him sigh and figured he had closed his eyes too.

Unknown to her he hadn't closed his eyes. He sat watching her with a blissful expression on his face. He felt completely and utterly relaxed. He was amazed at how comfortable he was to have her do this to him, to his eyes. Uchiha were naturally very protective of their eyes.

Her hands were very soft but slightly calloused and made him feel warm inside. He had never felt this sensation with anyone he had ever met before.

Later on Mikoto decided to check up on them. When no one answered when she knocked, she cracked open the door a little. A huge smile lit up her face. It seemed they had both fallen asleep.

She walked out of the room and returned with a blanket big enough to cover them both.

As she exited she was singing a soft tune. "Grandchildren, grandchildren!"

The rest of the night everyone was wondering what had gotten the Uchiha matriarch in such a good mood.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura woke to the sun shining on her face.

She was really warm. She felt content and snuggled further into her pillow, that was a little harder than a pillow but just as comfortable. She felt something around her waste pull her close. She sighed and was about to fall back to sleep when she realized something definitely wasn't right. She cracked an eye open.

All could see was dark material. She took a deep breath and her other eye snapped open. 'I know that scent...' She thought. Sakura jerked upright.

Itachi woke to the sweet smell of Sakura's hair. He sighed contently and tightened his grip around her waste and pulled her closer.

Sakura jerked away, spluttering apologies. Itachi sat up calmly. "It's alright Sakura. I slept better than I have in a long time."

Sakura blushed. "I-" Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Itachi said. Sakura looked panicked at the door. "Itachi, mother said breakfast is ready." Sasuke said not noticing her for a moment.

When Sasuke finally noticed someone else in the room, he was surprised to say the least when he saw Sakura. "Sakura..."

"Sasuke-kun! It's not what it looks like!" She said. Sasuke shook his head. "It's okay Sakura. My brothers a really great guy." Sasuke said. Sakura looked flabbergasted. "Sasuke chuckled. "Okaa-chan wants everyone down for breakfast. Itachi was late getting up this morning so I came to tell him, but if you guys just wanna skip out I can go tell Okaa-chan that you're busy." Sasuke said and left before Sakura could object anymore.

Sakura collapsed back on the bed and huffed. "I'm gonna kill him." She said evilly.

Itachi got up and stretched. Sakura tried not to stare but found it was impossible. "I guess we better go down stairs and explain." Sakura said and fixed her rumpled clothes. She flinched when she stood up and groaned.

She looked down at her boots. 'Damn! I slept in them again.' She gingerly sat back down and pulled her boots off and swore when she saw the blisters that were forming. She reached down and filled her hand with healing chakra and began healing the small injuries. Normally she wouldn't bother with them but she really didnt feel like walking around with sore feet today.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked. He was concerned when he saw the blisters on her feet. "Yeah I'm fine. This happens all the time when I'm too tired to take them off when I get home. Sasuke and Naruto always lecture me about it." She replied, finishing up.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her. "This happens often?" He said, annoyed. Honestly, this girl had no regard for her own health.

Sakura looked at him surprised. "Not you too..." She muttered. "Well, come on." She said and they both went to the kitchen.

Itachi's narrowed eyes following her as they went.

"Good Morning Sakura-chan, Ita-chan!" Mikoto said brightly and gestured for them to have a seat. Mikoto was so happy that no one could destroy her mood! She had purposely made Sasuke sit in a different seat so that Sakura and Itachi had to sit beside each other. She was also really glad because she had a feeling who Itachi was going to pick when his father talked to him after breakfast.

After everyone ate Fugaku called Itachi into his study. Itachi followed with suspicion. "Itachi as you know I will be retiring soon and you will be taking my place as clan heir. But for you to do that you will need a wife. Now I will give time to choose your own. Two months to find someone, but after that I'm afraid I will have to find someone for you." Fugaku said.

"I already know who I'm going to choose. But I will need time. She isn't someone who will marry me just because I ask her to." Itachi said with a smirk. Fugaku looked surprised. "Well why not? She would be lucky to have you. You're the heir to one of the most powerful clans in history." Fugaku said.

Itachi almost smiled. "Well father, Sakura isn't known for being submissive like the girls of our clan." He said.

One of Fugaku's eyebrows shot up. "Sakura, huh? Interesting. Alright Itachi. If you can get her to marry you then I give my consent." After Itachi left Fugaku was wondering what had brought on the sudden like of Haruno Sakura. He hardly knew the girl. Maybe his wife could shed some light on the situation. Speaking of wife, Mikoto opened his study door and set herself on his desk.

"So dear, who did he pick?" Mikoto asked, trying not to grin. He quirked an eyebrow. "Something tells me you already know." he replied. Mikoto squealed with excitement. "I knew it!" She said. Fugaku let out a rare smile he only allowed his wife to see.

"Tell me, love. Why her?" He asked. "Well darling, I think it has something to do with the fact that she doesn't throw herself at him. And maybe a little something to do with the fact that Itachi likes a challenge, and Sakura is definatly a challenge." She answered.

Fugaku nodded his head slowly. "I hope their kids don't have pink hair." He said and sighed. His study was filled with the beautiful sound of his wife's laughter.


End file.
